


[Podfic] seeing double

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] a tale of two matts [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "Hey, Matt, I take back what I said about your horns. They're not that over the top."or: there are two Matts. Foggy doesn't know how the world hasn't imploded just yet, but he's betting it will.
Relationships: Kirsten McDuffie/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Series: [Podfic] a tale of two matts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160042
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] seeing double

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seeing double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005856) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-seeing-double/01.%20seeing%20double.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-seeing-double/01.%20seeing%20double.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:03:25


End file.
